Letting Go
by Couture Girl
Summary: Luna is the one to calm Theodore but she has to let go and just let Theodore be the one to calm her. Won 2nd place in the 2012 Hogwarts Games: Shotput.


**AN: Written for The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Shot Put: FINAL ROUND! Write a 1,200 one-shot about my OTP. Also for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge using the song Let Go by Frou Frou for inspiration and this is what came out of my mind. Enjoy.**

**Word Count: 1,198**

**Also this is M because well it's not a full on lemon descriptive but well there is mentions of what they are doing...so yeah...**

* * *

They laid on their bed, the sheets tangled around their legs, eyes bright as they looked at each other, cheeks flushed and a smile that made both vibrate with happiness, their hearts clenched as the moment continued to live.

Theodore and Luna were silent, always silent after they made love. Their eyes and smiles would speak for them after what they experienced together. And during these moments they could hear a calming tune floating in the air, wrapping around them, intensifying their feelings for each other. Neither questioned if it was their imagination or it did play for real.

He gently skimmed his long fingers up Luna's stomach and close her eyes.

The moment didn't break.

It amplified.

His mouth neared to her ear as he whispered everything and nothing, she smiled dreamily, eyes opening and showing a splash of color.

Her hands went to his cheeks, feeling them warm, which made her smile more.

As their eyes met she felt a rush of adrenaline pass through her. Those emerald eyes of his were what made her interested, they were the curtains to his soul, the curtain that he kept closed not letting anyone take a peek. Luna had always been a curious person and when she had laid her eyes on his sad, hard eyes she knew that she had to tear down those curtains of his and show him that it was amazing to just _let go_ and break down, that she wouldn't judge him for it.

That she was here to take care and love him.

Luna understood, she had lived the same tragedy but he hadn't had a daddy like hers, who would bring Dirigible plums to her bed.

Her nose rubbed against his. Luna felt her heart tighten, as if Theodore's scarred hand was inside her chest as his mouth sucked and nibbled down her neck. She lived for this feeling, her cheeks flushed, eyes focused.

It never scared her that he had so much control over her during these moments. Fear never crossed her mind nor haunted her body as she relaxed to his touch, toes curling, as his hands massaged her breasts. It was pleasure, burning pleasure, making her love for him grow every second that passed not knowing if it was day or night. Moments like this with Theodore she didn't mind if Nargles came and stole her lucky red socks.

Theo knew very well what made her sigh his name, what made her grab his arms and just beg him to make her break down. His eyes that now only held wonder and hunger when they were this intimate would not close, she knew that he couldn't close his eyes when he was making love to her, that he had to see as her head went back, making her breasts brush against his chest, her mouth open as his name floated from her lips into his ears.

He was captivated by her.

She had been so used to not being watched, to being ignored, that when his magnetic eyes would look at her a shiver would run through her body and it was never of fear but a deep and longing lust that only he evoked when he looked at her, butterflies would flutter inside her belly, hummingbirds would sing in her ears.

It was so exciting, thrilling, surprising, so new, so unexpected that she wanted to devour it all at once like she did with her Sugared Butterfly Wings.

But she didn't like to devour it quickly, she wanted this feeling to last forever and at the same time to complete. It was confusing.

Sometimes he would like to go fast, not waiting if the door was closed, his lips would be down upon hers, a hand between her legs and on her hip as she melted into his touch, her lust matching his quickly.

Then there were times when he'd liked to take his time, slow and gentle which made her beg him to stop teasing her. But really he wasn't teasing, he wouldn't tease her for he knew she didn't liked being teased. When he would go slow to the point that she would take control it was for one reason, in his mind he would believe it would be the last time he would ever touch her. He had to go slowly, enjoy the moment they were in, the beauty she had that kept him at her side.

It didn't matter if it was fast and hard or gentle and slow, his eyes would always be open, admiring her, showing her with his touch and eyes that he would give his life just for her to be alive, that he would believe her if she said that the bite of the Umgumbular Slashkilter would make you into an Inferi or liked the muggles liked to say Zombies. He would do anything just for her, to be listened at, to be noticed and cared. To make her know that he was here for her.

That was all she wanted and needed, someone to love her and _just be there _for her.

Luna sighed as he groaned when they began to move in a slow pace, her eyes closed for a moment as her head went to the side. Hands rubbed down her thighs as her eyes opened once again, she could feel his stare on her chest and then going to her cheeks.

Her own eyes were captivated by their shadows reflecting against their bedroom wall.

Boundless pleasure was coursing through her veins as she was captivated by their bodies moving in tune with their lust and love for each other.

Luna never wanted to be without this. Be without him. The first time, she could barely survive she couldn't imagine how she could survive if he decided that she was better without him.

Panic began to overtake her, replacing the lust she was having for him into full on panic attack.

His palm rested on her cheek, making her turn, their eyes meeting once again.

"I would die before I leave your side..." he whispered, green eyes calming her.

This was rare. She would always be the one to calm him that _she_ wouldn't leave _him_. Now, he was calming her that he wouldn't leave her.

Having the roles be reversed was refreshing for Luna. She liked knowing that Theodore was there to take some control and just calm her. Remind her that he loves her more than life itself.

"I would die before letting you go." she whispered back, hands reaching to his cheeks, her own blue eyes looking into his as his body covered hers.

A smile appeared on his face as he leaned and kissed her, deeply.

Luna couldn't help but sigh into the kiss as her dainty hands ran through his messy hair, the hair that smelled of lime, ocean and smoke, his unique scent that made her heart ache in a wonderful way. The knots in her stomach began to tighten and then suddenly loosen as she felt herself falling in nirvana, taking him with her, not leaving him alone.

It was simply amazing just to break down with him.

* * *

**AN: A huge thank you to Sara Darkotter for reading this over and getting all the mistakes I made, seriously she's awesome. I would have died without her.**


End file.
